How Could You?
by BotulismFreak
Summary: Temari and Hinata go shopping for special gifts for their significant others on Valentines Day. What happens when Hinata finds an unpleasant surprise waiting for her when she gets home? shikamaruXtemari and hidanXhinata WARNING: HENTAI AND YAOI


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters. I do however, own the plot-line. **

**WARNING: This story will become very graphic in later chapters.**

* * *

How Could You?

Chapter 1

* * *

"So what do you think?"

Hinata looked up from her magazine. "What Temari?"

The blonde woman put her hands on her hips, annoyed at her friend's nonchalance. Hinata was supposed to be helping her pick out something sexy, but tasteful. After all, it was her last ditch attempt to save her engagement with Shika. She needed to shock him out of his depression once and for all.

"Do you think it's classy or trampy?"

Hinata set her issue of Cosmo aside. She had promised she would help Temari with lingerie shopping. This was not the time to focus on her own problems. She studied her friend's selection, taking note of the fishnet tights, clear heels, and red bra that barely contained the sand ninja's ample cleavage. Definitely trashy.

Hinata sighed. Temari was great at picking out clothes for others, but when it came to dressing herself, she was completely hopeless. She stood up, circling around her friend to try and see if anything could possibly be salvaged. Not a chance.

"Definitely not classy."

Temari spun to face herself in the mirror. Dear God, what had possessed her to pick this out? Shika would run screaming for the hills if he saw her in this. Forget salvaging her relationship. This would sever it for good. The over-tight bra and panties ensemble managed to make her athletic physique look grossly overweight. Throw in the whore tights and the stripper heels and she looked like someone even unworthy of a street corner. She groaned in frustration. Why couldn't she dress herself?

"Hinata, help me," Temari whimpered, shielding her eyes from the mirror. "I look like a retired prostitute!"

"Oh Temari, everything's going to be fine," she said, pushing the blonde back into the changing stall. "why don't you get out of that while I go pick something out for you?"

Grumbling, Temari pulled the curtain closed, leaving Hinata to her own devices. She was obviously inept when it came to dressing herself. Hinata offered up a silent prayer of relief, promising to make a suitable sacrifice if all went well with this stupid false-love holiday.

Making her way across the store, she scanned the racks of underwear; searching for something remotely acceptable. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done. The small boutique was overstocked with stereotypical Valentine's day fetish-wear. Nothing but maid outfits and fishnet. No wonder Temari couldn't find anything remotely decent.

Valentine's day. Hinata pondered the holiday as she surveyed rack after rack of clothing. She and Naruto had been dating for a year and a half now. She should probably do something nice for him. But what could she probably do? They lived in the same apartment, shared the same bed, and she cooked something special for dinner every night. Should she buy something sexy to wear to bed like Temari? Honestly, she had no clue. Hinata picked up a black corset with a subtle lace trim and charcoal gray ribbon. It would look stunning on Temari's athletic build. Now she just had to find a few pieces to compliment it.

Hinata continued browsing, holding pieces up against the corset to see if they worked together. Would Naruto like to see her in something like this? Sure, Naruto never complained about what they did in the bedroom, but he never seemed too enthusiastic when they did make love. Compared to all of her other coupled friends, their sex life seemed like that of an old married couple. Not that Naruto didn't satisfy her! He did sleep with her a few times a week, and always made sure she climaxed each time, even when he couldn't always…well…stay aroused.

She blushed, picking through a rack of garter belts in an attempt to distract her thoughts. After all, Naruto never blamed her for it. He always told her it wasn't her fault. That maybe he was just too tired. He was the new Hokage now. That job came with a lot of responsibilities.

Hinata snatched a black garter belt off a table before another woman could grab it. The woman fixed her with a glare before moving on. Too bad. The belt had the same charcoal ribbon detail as the corset. Now she just had to find panties and stockings, as well as a good pair of shoes to finish it all.

She continued wandering, lost in thought once more. Whether or not he was tired, Naruto should still be able to feel sexual urges. Well, he did cuddle, and remembered her birthday. He didn't even forget their one year anniversary. Naruto was also a great listener. She just…she just wished that the physical part of their relationship didn't seem like such a chore to him. What could spark his interest? She was already thin and well endowed. What more could should she possibly do?

Oh those were perfect. Hinata ran her fingers over the soft black garters. They were just opaque enough to hid any blemishes on Temari's legs while still remaining transparent. Her gaze wandered to a nearby table of black lace thongs. Perfect. She snagged a pair on her way back to the dressing room, grabbing a pair of stilettos off a nearby rack to complete the outfit. Upon entering the dressing room, she dumped the load of clothing into Temari's waiting arms. The sand ninja frowned, squinting her eyes at her friend.

"Are you ok, Hinata?"

Hinata snapped back to reality.

"W-what? Oh yes. I'm fine."

She made shooing motions with her hands, herding the other woman into the stall. Once she was safely occupied with changing, Hinata flopped back onto the chaise lounge. She flipped her copy of Cosmo back open to the dog-eared page.

_10 Ways to Drive Your Man WILD_

Hinata scoured the article, but to no avail. She'd already tried everything. Walk around the house naked, secret trysts in public settings, sensual massage…nothing had worked. She paged through the magazine, desperate to glean any information on how to spark her boyfriend's passion. Nothing.

She huffed in frustration, covering her face with her hands. What on earth was she going to do? She felt the hot prick of tears behind her eyes. No. She wouldn't cry. Naruto loved her. Physical love didn't matter as long as they were both happy, right? But she wasn't happy. She didn't have the close intimacy that others her age had. No affectionate touches in public, or long, knowing gazes referring to what would happen later behind closed doors. None of it. She bit back a sob at the empty feeling.

"You are most assuredly, not ok." Temari whispered, sitting down next to her friend. She slid awkwardly across the leather in her silk garters. Hinata laughed at her scrambling to save herself from falling.

"Well," Temari smirked, "at least you are getting some enjoyment from the lovely outfit you picked out." Hinata couldn't help the fit of giggles that erupted through her sobs.

"So," Temari sidled up next to her friend, "What horrid event has you distracted from my sexy-fine self?" Hinata grimaced, her lavender eyes squinting in pain. She tucked some of her ebony hair behind her ear, attempting to collect herself. Temari would have some advice. Before Azuma died, she and Shika had had a hot relationship. Even now, with her fiancé deep in depression, she still managed to make things work. If anyone could help her, it was Temari.

"Well…" She prodded, poking Hinata in the side.

"I-I can't seem to get N-Naruto interested i-in me phys—physically." Hinata pushed her pointer fingers together, fidgeting. "I-I've tried e-everything I-I can t-think of." She cried, throwing the useless edition of Cosmo to the ground.

"There, there honey," Temari cooed, pulling Hinata into her arms. "I'm sure he'll perk right up if you just listen to some of my seduction advice." Hinata gazed up at the sand ninja, meeting her sea green eyes.

"You think so?" Hinata smiled weakly, hope beginning to light up her face.

"Of course I do! But first, we need to get you the right clothes for seduction purposes!"

"Oh, ok. Where will we go shopping?"

"Why, right here of course!" Temari stood tall in all her scantily clad glory, beaming.

"What! No way! I can't wear stuff like this!" Hinata admonished, her face flaming with embarrassment.

"Buck up! Don't you want Naruto to go crazy for you? It's time to buy the right things to make that happen!" Temari grabbed Hinata's arm, dragging her out of the changing room.

"But you can't go shopping with me dressed like that!"

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Temari asked, looking down at her attire. "I think I serve as quite an advertisement for this store."

* * *

Hinata strutted up the stairs to her apartment, excited to surprise Naruto. After all, she did look quite sexy in her new lingerie and short black silk kimono. Her leather boots clicked on the hardwood floors as the hallway as she approached the door. She paused to unlock it. Wait. Was that music? Smooth jazz filtered through the door, with periodic muffled sounds peeking through the loud saxophone bridge.

She unlocked the door, stepping inside. Tossing her keys on the hall table, she made her way towards the bedroom.

"Naruto?" She called, "Are you home?"

Hinata passed the remains of a candlelit dinner on the dining room table, the meal completely untouched. Flowers, candles, an opened bottle of champagne. But the two glasses were missing. Panic beat a rapid tattoo against her chest. Who else was here with her boyfriend?

A deep moan drew her attention to the closed bedroom door. It sounded like Naruto. But she didn't hear a woman. What in Jashin's name was going on? She stormed over to the door, her hand pausing on the knob.

"Oh, oh Kami. Yes!"

"Naruto?" Hinata whispered. He never sounded so enthusiastic. Another moan penetrated through the door. Deeper than what Naruto could possibly make. Was…was another man in there with him? Hinata couldn't take it any longer, she ripped open the door, coming face to face with the reason for Naruto's lack of sexual arousal.

She dropped her shopping bag full of her old clothes, her hand clapped over her mouth as tears ran silently down her face. No. It couldn't be. Not in their apartment. Not in their bed.

The two champagne flutes sat, empty, on the nightstand. And her boyfriend, the love of her life, was bent over the bed, face flushed with passion as Sauske pumped into him from behind.

"Ah, ah Sauske. Ha-harder!" Naruto shouted, meeting the man thrust for thrust. A few seconds later, Naruto choked out a hoarse gasp, his seed spattering against the comforter as his legs gave out.

"N-Naruto!" Sauske gasped, stilling within him. He collapsed next to Naruto on the bed, the blonde cuddling in close to him.

"S-so this is why." Hinata breathed. The two men froze, turning to face the door. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, staring at his girlfriend standing in the doorway.

"Hinata…" he began, struggling to stand up. She held up a hand.

"No. H-have my things sent to my old house. On the outskirts of the Hyuga complex." She gathered her bag from the floor, and snatched her overnight mission bag from the nearby dresser. "Don't get up on my account."

Hinata slammed the door, her plans of seduction over before they even began.

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen, BotulismFreak is back! Yes, I have finally managed to crawl my way out of my first year of engineering curriculum, meaning I finally have time to update and create new fics! Yes, Chapter 2 of this story is still going to have a big ShikaxTemari scene, but I figured I'd revamp the first chapter to match my now refined writing style. I did write this first chapter four years ago after all. So tell me what you think of the new style, and check my profile for more stories! I have an overabundance of fanfics that I have written that I need to post!**

**Also, special thanks to my editor, who jumped back on the nagging bandwagon as soon as my two physics classes ended. You all have her to thank for all of my future smut endeavors. **

**Rate, review, comment. Send me a message people! I take requests, and will answer all questions. **


End file.
